


Cold Heart

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War is costly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Heart

Laura slaps him before moving out of the tent, letting the bitter New Caprican wind roll over her in waves.

"Want me to go after her?" Anders asks, sitting perched on a half-crate and leaning forward on one knee. Tigh shakes his head, wincing at the sting.

"Won't do any frakking good." He throws his finished cigarette down.

"She has a point."

"Go frakking tell her that then." Tigh turns to face him, pulling another tiny, half-rolled cigarette from his pocket. "And while we're at it, let's start holding hands and playing tea party with those toasters! We're at war!"


End file.
